Taylor Swift Songfic PJO Style!
by GreekGeekGreenBelt
Summary: A Taylor Swift songfic of pairings such as Percabeth, Reyna/Jason, etc. I hope you like it! My first fanfic ever please go easy on me!


_**You Belong With Me**_

**I was just sitting in my cabin listening to my ipod when a certain song played:**

_Your on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset. She's going off about something that you said 'cause she doesn't, get your humor like I, do._

**I heard you talking to Rachel on the phone from the Posiedon cabin. She starts shouting about something that you said. That's because she doesn't get your humor like I do.**

_I'm in my room, it's a typical Tuesday night. I'm listening to the type of music she doesn't like, and she'll never, know your story like I do._

**I sat in my room, on a Tuesday night. I started listening to music that Rachel hates. She'll never know your life like I do, since I've been on all your quests.**

_But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts. She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers. Dreamin' 'bout the day, when you wake up and find that what your, looking for has been here the whole time._

**Rachel wears short skirts. I wear t-shirts. She's the captain of the cheer team, but I'm on the bleachers. I keep dreaming about the day when you realize that I'm what your looking for.**

_If you can see that I'm the one, who understands you. Been here all along so why can't you, see-e-e. You belong with me-e-e. You belong with me._

**Percy, don't you realize that I understand you! I've always been here. Why can't you see that you belong with me? You belong with me not Rachel!**

_Walkin' the streets with you and your worn out jeans. I can't help thinking this is how it 'ought to be. Laughing on a park bench thinking to myself. Hey, isn't this easy. And you've got a smile, that can light up, this whole town. I haven't seen it in a while, since she brought you down. You say I'm fine but I know that you're better than that. Hey whatcha' doing with a girl like that?_

**I was walking with you towards Central Park. You made a joke, and we both laughed. I knew this is how it ought to be. Then Rachel came, riding in on her convertible. You went with her and kissed her. You look sad, but you say I'm fine. You don't smile though. Why do you be with Rachel, Percy?**

_But she wears high heels, I wear sneakers, she's cheer captain, and I'm on the bleachers. Dreamin' 'bout the day, when you wake up and find that what your looking for, has been here the whole time._

**Rachel wears expensive high heels. I just wear plain old sneakers. She's the cheer captain. But I'm on the bleachers. I keep dreaming about the day when you find out you should be with me.**

_If you can see, that I'm the one who understands you. Been here all along, so why can't you see-e-e. You belong with me-e-e. You belong with me._

**Percy, I understand you, not Rachel! Why can't you see this! You belong with me not her!**

_Standing by and waiting at your backdoor. All this time how could you not know baby-y-y? You belong with me-e-e, you belong with me._

**I was standing and waiting at you backdoor, so we could go to camp. But how could you not know that you belong with me not Rachel? You truly are a Seaweed Brain. But you belong with me still.**

_Oh I remember you, driving to my house, in the middle of the night. I'm the one who makes you laugh, when you know you're bout to cry. And I know your favorite songs, and you tell me bout your dreams. I think I know where you belong, I think I know it's with me._

**I remember that day when to came to my cabin during the middle of the night. I made you laugh, even though you were about to cry. I know your favorite songs too, and you tell me about your demigod dreams. I know where you belong Percy. Not with Rachel, but with me.**

_Can't you, see that I'm the one who understands you? Been here all along so why can't you see-e-e. You belong with me-e-e. Standing by and waiting at you backdoor, all this time, how could you not know baby-y-y. You belong with me-e-e. You belong with me._

**Percy, don't you know that I understand you? I've always been here, so why can't you see? You belong with me! I stand by and wait at your backdoor, all this time how could you not know you belong with me! Please see it! Please Percy!**

_You belong with me, have you ever thought just maybe-e-e, you belong with me-e-e. You belong with me._

**Percy, you belong with me not Rachel! Please think about it! You really do belong with me!**

**Author's Note:Hey guys! Hope you liked the first chapter! It's my first fanfic! Sorry if it's not good!**

**~Nikita(a.k.a TKCPJO39CLUESFAN) (a.k.a. DA KARATE KID!)**


End file.
